Scented Promises
by MSmit88
Summary: What happens when a demon becomes ruled by his beast? Will it cause a problem when the beast chooses a mate that the Lord can't stand?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I can't take credit for the InuYasha series! It's horribly sad but true. Also, I enjoyed writing my first fan fiction so much that I couldn't contain my next idea. However, I'm in school so posting might be erratic so cut me some slack! Leave lots of reviews! Enjoy yall!

Ch.1

Sesshomaru paced his study, his golden amber eyes flashing from corner to corner. In a very unusual manner, he was restless and feeling slightly caged and he had no idea why. His gaze kept being drawn to his windows and his beast clawed beneath the surface, restless as well and demanding to roam free. Both himself and his beast were itching for…. something .

A knock outside heralded his trusted servant, Jaken. The toad bowed and scraped through his introduction. "Get on with it, Jaken." Sesshomaru was in no mood to listen to the litany of praises.

"My Lord," the toad squeaked. "That halfbreed and his group have been spotted in the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru gave a nod as his beast growled his annoyance that another male dare enter his territory. Without a word Sesshomaru went out to his balcony. From one heartbeat to the next, Sesshomaru in beast form was racing towards his intruder.

InuYasha had finally allowed the group to rest after a tiring and long day of shard hunting. It was obvious that not many were left at this point and InuYasha was pushing to get as many as possible. For now though, the group was resting comfortably, a fire going to cook their ramen as they talked.

A breeze stirred through the camp bringing with it a subtle scent that pricked InuYasha's nose. He and Kagome leapt up at the same time and looked at each other. InuYasha's eyes were narrowed and Kagome's were bright and wide with fright. Sango, Miroku and Kirara took up fighting stances.

"What is it?" Sango was busily scanning the area around them.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome and InuYasha answered at the same time, one a voice of determination, the other filled with dread.

Sesshomaru was sitting back as his beast tracked InuYasha's scent. As they gained miles on their unsuspecting prey new scents began to mix with InuYasha's. Sesshomaru felt something surged within him and his beast. With a triumphant growl, his beast surged forward while Sesshomaru struggled to gain control again.

'Not now. Not one of them!' He vowed vehemently.

His beast landed in the clearing with a resounding boom that shook the ground. Ignoring InuYasha brandishing their father's ancient sword, the monk grasping the prayer beads surrounding the wind tunnel within his hand, the fire cat's menacing growl and the demon slayer wielding her bone boomerang, the large demon dog zeroed in on the petite priestess aiming a glowing pink arrow at his face. With Sesshomaru issuing commands from within, the beast allowed his battle ready appearance to subside. In his place was a slightly large demon dog with amber eyes and a crescent moon centered on his head.

Kagome lowered her arrows a little in bewilderment. "What is he doing?" She asked InuYasha, never taking her eyes from Sesshomaru.

"I don't care" he huffed in answer as he raised his sword.

"Wait" Kagome said, walking a little closer. Her curiosity had her feet moving, but years of fear made her stop after half the distance. She watched as Sesshomaru moved closer, slowly, as if he was trying not to startle her. When he stopped, they were eye to eye. Amber gold looked deep into deep ocean blue and he gave a deep sniff.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru" she said formally. "Can I help you with something?" In response, the demon dog laid his nose gently on her brow. Kagome gasped and skittered backward when she felt a tingling in the spot, almost convinced he had laid some of his poisonous saliva upon his warm, wet nose. Her group moved in a flash in between them, clamoring and asking if she was ok. Sesshomaru had begun growling and red seeped into his eyes. Kagome had a hand over her forehead as she reassured them that she was fine.

Sango looked back and gasped. "Kagome!" Kagome had lowered her hand and underneath a crescent moon now showed like Sesshomaru's except it had a small white star beside it.

"NO!"

Sesshomaru's blatant denial of his beast brought him to the forefront finally. His objection was voiced out loud as he transformed back to his human form.

Kagome's eyes were wide at his sudden transformation and a small squeak issued from her. "What?" Her eyes never left Sesshomaru as she asked Sango for an explanation. Sango could only look between a bewildered girl and a demon that looked a hair away from destroying the clearing and everyone in it.

"Kagome" Miroku called her attention "You have a mark on your forehead …."

"What!" Kagome raced towards her backpack and pulled out a small mirror. As she looked at her reflection her fingers brushed the mark. Everyone turned to Sesshomaru when he issued a small growl. The red had receded from his eyes and he was staring through narrowed eyes at Kagome.

"Kagome" Sango's voice carried in the quiet. "That mark… it's a mate mark."

"No." Sesshomaru's voice was deadly. "I refuse."

"It doesn't work that, Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku had a lecherous smile.

Sesshomaru glared around the group, but avoided looking at the girl kneeling with a look of horrid confusion. Without a word, the mighty lord leapt into the sky.

'What were you thinking' Sesshomaru demanded of his beast as he purred within him.

'Mate' was the only reply he was able to get.

'I will not mate a human!'

His beast just continued purring.

"What is a mating mark?" InuYasha demanded in a hard voice of Sango.

"A demon goes through a mating, at least the ones that mate for life." Miroku replied trying to leave Sango to comfort a still confused Kagome. "Once they reach a certain age, their beast sniffs out their true mate. A mark is left to proclaim them. The mark will fully fill in once the mating is… complete."

"What do you mean complete, Miroku?" Kagome's soft voice reached them.

"Uhm, just like a human marriage, a mating must be… consummated."

"What?!" InuYasha was in an uproar! "That will not happen."

"It's not that simple," Sango stated as she stood up, but she was looking at Kagome. "When a true mate is located, a bond is forged with the marking. Feelings will develop almost inevitably and being apart could be bad for them."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha's voice was weary now.

Kagome looked up at her best friend, beseeching to know more. "They will feel the effects of being separated. Longing for each other, loneliness, and eventually an illness will come evident."

"Sesshomaru won't be back though" Kagome whispered, a little fearful. "He hates humans."

"That's what worries me" Sango answered solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry yall. I've been so busy but I have been writing so I have a couple of chapters today. Leave me reviews and as always I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha!**

Ch.2

Servants crept about on tiptoes when they couldn't hide from a task. Jaken avoided his master except at the most extreme circumstances. Even little Rin was unusually subdued and choose to work in the garden where she could admire the flowers or the barn with the stable animals.

Lord Sesshomaru had taken up residence in his dojo, training his soldiers. Well, more like taking his frustrations out on them. The young Lord was usually very diligent about teachings his army. He enjoyed being a part of it, but lately he had forgone teaching and instead was mercilessly drilling his soldiers to the point of injury.

Sesshomaru couldn't deal with the call in his blood and his beast was gnashing behind a stringently held wall. Both creatures wished to flee back to their mate. Both were feeling the effects the separation was having on them, but worse than that, they felt the effects on her.

Even as Sesshomaru threw another whip of glowing green acid, he could feel the sudden anger rising within the young girl. Something so uncommon the first few days was now becoming an hourly event. She was upset over something for sure. He could also feel the queasiness that was a constant ache for them both, the headache that refused to leave, and the slight fever beginning to overtake her human body. His beast was demanding their return. He wished to assuage the girl's trouble, to coax her anger into pleasure, and Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much longer he could stay away.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed in a fearsome voice.

"Kagome!" Sango interrupted. "InuYasha was only suggesting we head in that direction…"

"I'm tired of always following him! There is something this way!"

A quiet voice immediately quelled her anger. "Yeah, Sesshomaru." Kagome whipped around quickly, staring with wide eyes at the little fox kit. Shippo took a deep breath for courage, although deep down he knew Kagome could never hurt him, but the little woman terrified him in her anger. "Foxes don't mate for life, but we knew and were friends with a low level wolf demon. Breeds that mate commonly for life do the same in their demon counterparts and all high level demons do. It's impossible to be apart. You'll always feel that pull for each other and eventually you will have to obey it."

"That's not what this is, Shippo dear" Kagome tried to insist.

"But it is, Kagome! And frankly it's better if you listen." Shippo bounded on to Kagome's shoulders and nuzzled her cheek, feeling through his sensitive skin the fever taking over the girl. "I don't want you sick. I know Sesshomaru is feeling it, too, just like I know you have been feeling him."

Kagome opened her mouth to object, but couldn't bring herself to outright lie to the kit she loved so much. She could feel even now Sesshomaru's anger and frustration roiling within him. Every day she felt his temper spike and knew that on occasion he was watching her too. She even swore that she could hear his thoughts at times in the night when he wasn't so overwhelmed.

She brought the kit off her shoulder and gave him a hug. Shippo hugged her back to his small body, a glimmer of hope shining in his heart. With a sigh, she looked around at everyone. "I can't ask you to go with me, but I have to."

InuYasha huffed. "You know I'm going. I still think something fishy is going on."

Sango and Miroku passed a look between them. "We are coming, too, Kagome." Sango gave her friend a small smile.

"I would never leave you" Shippo vowed as he held the young woman close.

"Then we head this way." With that Kagome took the lead, unerringly headed towards the deep west where a mighty Lord waited, feeling her getting closer.

That night, Sesshomaru finally succumbed to the sleep his body demanded. Just as he knew was likely to happen, his beast took that opportunity to break free. With a howl of determination, the demon form took to the sky, racing towards his mate.

The beast felt her sleeping only a few miles away from the castle although it was a restless sleep that did little for her body. He knew she was finally accepting of the need to be near him, even if she wasn't accepting of her position. He'd bring her around, he must.

As he traveled by moonlight, he felt when she began to awake. He felt her sudden awareness of his traveling course and he felt her move to meet him. With a growl of satisfaction, he sped up.

'It'll be bad if he lands in the middle of the clearing again' Kagome thought a little desperately as she ran. The thought that she wouldn't even think to herself was how much she really just wanted to see him alone. Moving with the speed of a woman used to having to sometimes outrun demons in this era, she skidded into a clearing. There standing in the middle was the graceful, unthreatening form of Lord Sesshomaru.

Hesitantly, Kagome moved closer. Step by step, they met in a slight haze surrounded by low lying fog. Without conscious thought, she reached out and was rewarded when the beast of Sesshomaru placed his head under her hand. The contact caused tingles of awareness all through her that centered in the pit of her stomach and caused an ache further down. She also noted with a hint of surprise that she felt like her old self again. A smile came easily to her lips, she felt better than she had in a week and strength flowed through her small form once again.

"Shippo was right" she said quietly, unsure how she felt about that.

'The fox kit' a voice asked.

She didn't look around for the voice, she knew they were alone. Instead she looked into the one golden eye reflecting the moonlight as the beast looked at her in lazy appreciation.

She nodded slowly. "Sesshomaru?"

'I am he, just as he is. We are one with two forms.'

"That's a little confusing."

The beast tilted his head in puzzlement. To him, it just was, so it was never confusing in the least. 'What did the kit say?' The beast's voice sounded like Sesshomaru, but in a way she had never heard. There was kindness to it and a tenderness she would never expect from the demon lord.

"He said that we needed to be near each other."

'For now' was her answer. 'Does that bother you?'

"I don't know" she answered honestly. "You don't scare me like this, but your bigger form and your human form especially frighten me."

'You never have a need to be frightened of me ever again' the beast vowed quietly. With a gentle huff, the large beast folded his paws under him and lay down. With an expectant look from him, Kagome laid down beside him. She snuggled into his side, feeling more complete than she could remember. She felt fur cover her gently and opening her eyes that had slid shut, she saw the beast's tail draped over her.

'Sleep' he commanded. 'I will watch over you.'

Unable to help herself and with the feeling of contentment washing over her, Kagome's eyes fell shut of their own accord. In moments, the clearing held the girl in a peaceful dream, the first in a while in this era, and a demon high lord watching over her to ensure her sleep wasn't disturbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And the next one...**

Ch.3

Sesshomaru had given up banging against the wall his beast had put up. He didn't like this situation one bit. His nonfighting form was comforting and protecting the weak human girl while she slept when he wanted nothing more than to leave back to his castle by the sea. His beast was stubborn though and refused to be subdued when he was so…. contented.

Suddenly, his beast sniffed the wind and his ears began to swivel and neither he nor his beast could deny the possessive baring of his teeth. 'InuYasha.' The sounds of his brother racing to the clearing were as distinctive as his scent.

InuYasha burst into the serene clearing, his sword already grown to its devastating nature. The beast allowed his tail to curl a little more tightly around his mate and his eyes began to bleed red. His form was already blurring slightly, ready to morph in a moment's notice to his deadly form.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, causing Kagome to stir lightly. "What have you done with Kagome?!"

Sango and Miroku riding Kirara landed in the clearing as well, although neither began to yell. Shippo leapt off of Kirara from riding behind her neck unseen and stared for a second to absorb the scene. "InuYasha, quit it" Shippo demanded quietly. "She's sleeping." With a small paw, he pointed out Kagome sleeping peacefully with a smile playing on her lips. Shippo gathered his courage and walked slowly, cautiously to Sesshomaru, stopping outside the reach of the protective jaws. Giving a deep bow of courtesy, Shippo spoke only to Sesshomaru in a small, but confident voice. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I wake Kagome? It is late in the morning and she would not be happy to have slept so late."

Sesshomaru had sheathed his teeth at the kitsune, knowing that it would upset his mate if he threatened the child. He didn't like the idea of waking his mate, but the kitsune seemed earnest. Looking back at the trio still standing a ways away, he bared his teeth again. Shippo waited patiently, remembering his long dead father's warning about males and their mates. Sesshomaru turned back to the kitsune silently waiting and gave a small nod.

Shippo bowed low again murmuring, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Waiting for the beast to lift his tail, Shippo snuggled close to Kagome in the way he usually woke her. Slowly, her eyes opened and she gave a smile of true happiness as she wrapped the kit in a hug.

"Good morning, my Shippo" she murmured. With a sigh, she sat up and stretched, giving a small feminine giggle as Sesshomaru's fur tickled her back. He gave a doggy grin just as she turned and gasped. "I thought I dreamed it" she said in astonishment as she ran her hands cautiously through the dense pearly fur.

Sesshomaru leaned in and bumped her head gently with his. 'I stayed as I promised, but I have to go now. Sesshomaru is going to appear. He will not hurt you, but he is not happy.'

Kagome gave a small squeal of fear and leapt up, hugging Shippo close. The beast gave her an almost apologetic look as his form began to shimmer and haze. In a second, Kagome was face to face with the mighty fearsome Lord of the West and his eyes were blazing in anger, but Kagome could also feel warmness from him and a sense of determination.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha's voice rang with a challenge. Acting impulsively as was his usual when upset, Inuyasha ran towards the lord with his sword raised high.

In a move born of an instinct ingrained deeper than fighting ever was, Sesshomaru never even raised his sword. Faster than anyone could see, he grabbed Kagome as she held the kitsune and leapt across the clearing. It had become clear in a split second that Kagome was too surprised by even this show of rashness from her friend and wouldn't have moved in time. Part of him doubted that InuYasha would ever have hit Kagome, but the mate in him refused to leave it to chance.

Kagome felt a sensation of air rushing by her and by the time she looked up, she was being held against Sesshomaru's chest. Shippo stayed as still and silent as only a small child can do as he watched the exchange. Kagome looked up, following the armor, until she got to Sesshomaru's neck. She watched a quicken pulse for a second before looking the rest of the way into Sesshomaru's eyes. She expected disgust, anger, hatred, any number of things, but what she found was anger that was not directed at her and even a hint of concern. Kagome was almost unsure how she got that just from his eyes when she suddenly realized she could feel it more than anything.

Sesshomaru tamped down the seething anger at his brother for placing Kagome in harm's way and then just as quickly flattened the anger at himself for reacting in such a manner as to protect her. Concern still radiated from his own core, though, when he began to think that his armor or the abrupt movement might have hurt her. For the first time in his life as a grown demon, Sesshomaru found himself unsure of his own feelings, especially when he seldom had them. When the urge began to rise within him to take her lips with his own, he was almost thankful for his idiot halfbrother's interruption.

"Sesshomaru! Let her go, you bastard!"

In a deadly quiet voice, Sesshomaru answered without ever turning his head. "She is free to go when she chooses."

Almost as if waking up, Kagome gave a small shake of her head and eased her way out of Sesshomaru's arm. Ignoring the slight sting from her retreat, and his beast's annoyingly sounded growl from within, Sesshomaru turned to face InuYasha.

"It seems we have a problem, halfbreed." His voice was hard as he prepared himself for what needed to be done. "The girl is getting sick being apart from me. My beast has claimed her so until something can be done she needs to be near me."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes while InuYasha sputtered in disbelief. "You can't- You hate-"

"My preference for humans is well known. Her health, however, needs to be attended to." His golden eyes sparked with a demanding authority and his voice rang with a sincerity that was impossible to deny.

InuYasha looked flabbergasted at his brother, while Sango and Miroku shared worried looks. Shippo, in his childlike way, was looking among the adults. Making a decision, he spoke up. "Would Kagome be safe with you?"

"No harm would fall on her." Sesshomaru looked down at the small kitsune, barely a tenth of his size. As much as he wanted to be angry at being questioned, he couldn't seem to be and in the back of his head his beast was growling approvingly at the care being shown by one of his mate's pack members.

"Your word? No harm from you or anyone or anything else?"

Now Sesshomaru did bristle slightly at having his honor brought into question, but his beast was even more satisfied at the kitsune's display of bravery. "I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Lands of the West, do give my solemn word that no harm will fall on the human woman, Kagome. Not from myself, others, or anything. I will protect her." He ground this out a bit through his teeth, vaguely annoyed even as he approved grudgingly.

Shippo looked back at his companions. "We were going that way, anyways. He just met us in the middle." InuYasha was still in shock while Sango and Miroku nodded a little uneasily. Turning back to Sesshomaru, Shippo pushed his luck further. "May we come with her?"

Sesshomaru looked between the group members. He really didn't care to have his castle overrun with humans and halfbreeds and children. "Were you not collecting shards of the Jewel?"

Shippo looked back at everyone. He could see the torn looks on their faces, wanting to fulfill this duty because each had their own separate wishes and secret hopes of that wish being granted, but they did love Kagome. They did not want to leave her in the presence of the Lord without someone with her.

Kagome looked back at InuYasha. "InuYasha, you go finish collecting the jewels. Sango and Miroku, he is going to need your help."

"What?!"

"No!"

"Look, as soon as we fix what's going on here, I'll come join you." Shippo was the only one close enough with sensitive hearing to register the faint growl from Sesshomaru at that remark. "We can't let Naraku get any more of them. We are going to have trouble as it is."

"Why don't I go with you then, Kagome?" Shippo was looking up at Kagome from in her arms. "That way you aren't alone in a new place."

"That is acceptable." Sesshomaru felt no real threat from InuYasha's and Kagome's relationship. He had watched their love grow for each other and like most first loves, he had watched them grow out of it as well. The kitsune was never a rival since he could see the maternal love that his mate had for him.

"O…K" Kagome agreed hesitantly. Sesshomaru watched her take a breath and felt her resolve strengthen and unconsciously he swelled with pride at his mate's bravery in the face of the unknown. "Which way?" She looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, felt his pride in her, and kept the fear away.

"It is only a few miles, priestess. Are you well enough to walk unaided?" Sesshomaru was watching her carefully and purposefully sent out a probe to check her well being, something he wouldn't have normally have done. His assessment showed that the fever had left in the night, she was no longer queasy, and in fact was in perfect health, just as she was a little over a week ago before this had taken place. He also felt a slight indignation rise within her and his brows lifted as he took in her agitation.

"I am perfectly fine and capable of trudging a few miles!" With a huff, she veered off in a path that if continued would take her right past the castle and grounds without ever seeing either.

"If that is so," he allowed with a trace of irritation in his voice, "Then we must go this way." With that, he turned in the appropriate direction, but stopped when he didn't feel her following.

Kagome had stopped to look back at her friends. In a quick walk, she met them and hugged each fiercely and Sesshomaru had to quiet his beast (and his own) growling when she hugged Miroku and InuYasha.

"I'll join you as soon as I can." She made this promise before she turned with Shippo riding on her shoulders once again and began following the silent High Lord.

Shippo took on a watchful gaze so known of children that caught everything, heard everything, even when you think they must and can't be listening or watching. He ran about with the adults, picking flowers, finding pretty rocks to bring Kagome, but he noticed that as their ire cooled they began to walk more closely together. Kagome strides lengthened as Sesshomaru's shortened to match each other. They walked almost touchingly close and soon Kagome's cheerful, beautiful persona began to shine through.

Soon, Kagome picked beautiful flowers right along with the kitsune. When she collected enough, she began to make a small crown of woven flowers and vines. Sesshomaru had been watching the gathering and weaving from the corner of his eyes. It was vaguely amusing to watch this young woman enjoy such a childish past time, even if he would never admit it. Without saying a word or breaking stride, Sesshomaru plucked a beautiful blue flower from a branch that they walked under. Silently he passed the beautiful flower to Kagome. Kagome gave him a look of pure surprise and then utter delight. With a murmured thanks, she wove the flower into a place of honor right in the center and placed the woven crown on her head, the flower standing out brightly right above her mate claim mark. Sesshomaru felt her happiness and fluttering of feelings indescribable as she continued on. He didn't notice the kit's smug look and smile of happiness at the small gesture.

Kagome let out a small gasp of wonder as they walked through the castle gates. Nothing could be seen before the gates due to the charms laid on it, so this was the first glimpse she had seen of where Sesshomaru resided when not out and wandering his lands.

The castle was grand, but not overly stated. It was only two stories with, from what she could see, three major wings to it. Shippo was also stunned into silence on her shoulders, looking at the grand structure.

Sesshomaru startled them both when he spoke. "You will be in the wing family and close confidants use." They followed his eyes to the most western wing. "The other is servants' quarters and the final for other guests. The library, dining room, and kitchens are all in the center so getting lost shouldn't be an issue."

Kagome only nodded as she looked about. A variety of demons were working in the extensive grounds surrounding the place, some were coming in and out of what she assumed were stables, many were standing guard along the walls and on either side of the gate and she could have sworn she saw one sink below the surface of the large pond in the back.

"Where will I stay, Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo's voice was small but clear near Kagome's ear and she could feel his small paw playing with her hair. It was a normal gesture when he was nervous.

"How many years have you seen, kit?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly at the odd question, but Shippo answered quickly, "Seven, Lord."

"Then you have time before your maturity will hit. You may have your own room or stay with the priestess. I will leave that to you to decide."

Kagome was about to ask what that meant when a familiar indignant squawk drew their collective attention. Jaken stood just a few feet from them and his face was turning amusing colors. Kagome was wondering why he was staring at her before she remembered the mark on her forehead. With a quick shake of her head, she caused her hair to fall slightly over her brow, effectively hiding the mark.

Even though Sesshomaru was content with the gesture, his beast was not and pushed against his wall to make Sesshomaru brush the offending veil back. Sesshomaru was not ready for such to be made public knowledge, however, and ignored his beast as he faced his servant.

"Say nothing, Jaken. Find a female servant to attend the priestess and her kit and another to ready a room for them in my wing." Feeling no reason to explain further, Sesshomaru strolled away with his ever present grace. He refused to acknowledge the slight ache that grew as he walked away and wouldn't admit the slight rise of feeling at experiencing the flutter of appreciation at the sight of him walking away. Both people felt each other, the emotions, and as quickly as they felt them, each shoved them away and placed walls up to keep the other out.


End file.
